Like Silk In Time
by ParaWhore2514
Summary: A bad day usually meant a sketchy bar and Santana Lopez. Rachel was pretty sure the time traveling part is new, though. Faberry, Brittana and mentions of past Pezberry. Takes place after the Break Up Episode
1. Resolutions

**Summary- A bad day usually meant a sketchy bar and Santana Lopez. The time traveling part is new, though. Faberry, Brittana, and mentions of past Pezberry. Takes place after The Break Up Episode.**

**A/N: Hola peoples. So, I have a nice little story for everyone here that has been festering in my hardrive for a few months now. I do hope you enjoy it, despite any mistakes I might make. I'm only human and this is un-beta'd. This is also my first try at Faberry, so let's hope I do this pairing justice. Feel free to tell me if I don't. I'm a glutton for punishment :P**

**Disclaimer-Glee is not mine. Or else Brittana would toats still be together. **

* * *

**Chapter 1-Resolutions**

She felt like her life was over. Plain and simple. She wasn't alone this time though. Not that she was really ever truly alone during times like this. She had just broken up with the guy who had been her everything since sophomore year, so of course she needed this time to recoperate Rachel Berry never really has liked bars. They meant lonely nights and Santana Lopez.

Said latina was just as sad, yet (surprisingly) more sober then she was. Rachel knew that Santana and Brittany were meant to be forever, but herself? Despite Brody obsessing over her now, what about later? If Finn didn't work out, then whose to say she'd work with anyone?

"You drink too much, Berry."

"You drink too much."

"I'm barely tipsy, and I doubt you can stand right now."

"Whatever, let me have my drink in peace," Rachel has always been a bit of a sassy drunk. Santana learned that the fourth time this has happend, back in junior year, when Brittany got with Artie. She also had a thing for whiskey. Santana noticed that the first time.

"You think I made a mistake?" Santana Lopez didn't show insecurity, but with a few drinks she poured out her poor little lesbian heart. Rachel had picked that up back in Junior year. Rachel simply passed Santana another shot, and downed one of her own.

"You did what you had to do. We both did." Even though doing what they had to do left them both drunk and alone. Typical Saturday when the two brunettes were together.

"I mean I don't want this to be forever, but I felt like I should get to...be in college and I couldn't do that fully with Britts back home." Santana couldn't bare to have possibly cheated on her ex. Not that she ever would, but being so far away killed her, and it tempted her to go back to her old ways. Brittany didn't deserve that.

"I think we switch bodies when we drink."

"Fucking honestly though...I feel like shit."

"Join the club," Rachel had another shot, followed by a tiny hiccup. Only Rachel Berry could make that look cute.

The bar grew quiet and both girls found themselves basking in the low lights and Rachel absently tapped her foot to the light music that played. 'In the Ghetto' by Elvis Presley played and if she was sober than Rachel would've asked where Santana even found this place. She's wandered about New York plenty of times and never has she seen this place. It smelled like Quinn Fabray during her skank days and the bar tender kept giving them drink after drink, though they probably weren't gonna pay.

A light bulb went off in Rachel's head.

"I think we should make a resolution!" Rachel smiled as if it was the best idea ever, despite Santana's eyeroll.

"Its November."

"I mean like, a full on...thing. Like lets say we spend the rest of our freshmen year just...living life to the fullest. No boys, girls, just living." She finsihed with a proud smile and Santana sighed to herself. Was she really about to make a pact with Rachel Berry?

"Anything's better then feeling like I do now." Santana relented, her mind replaying the last kiss she shared with Brittany.

With a clink of two shot glasses, their fates were sealed.

* * *

Mornings like this happened more often then either girl is willing to admit. Everything was too bright, the room was cold and the only silver lining was the calming scent of bananas. Rachel's head was pounding and she made a mental note to scold Santana for always letting her drink so much whiskey. The latina girl was nowhere in sight, and...

"Wait, what the-" Rachel shot up with a groan, immediately holding her head. She felt a stirring next to her, praying that Santana was next to her. Although she was pretty sure the latina never dyed her hair blonde. Nor was she that pale. And her eyes weren't hazel, she's never spooned Rachel (They did cuddle...once.) or looked at her like..._that._

"What's wrong, sweetie?" That definately wasn't Santana's voice. Her voice was no where near that raspy, and light. Her eyes didn't hold so much light, and her lips weren't that soft looking (Rachel didn't know where that came from) and pink.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel couldn't think of a single reason as to how this happened. Why was she in some strange house with Quinn Fabray, in the same bed, calling her '_sweetie'_? And why the hell was she leaning so close to her? Dear god her lips were right there.

"The one and only." She smiled teasingly and kissed her lips softly. Rachel's observation was correct. Her lips were like twin pieces of pink cotten candy with how soft they were. The bruentte was dazed by the time lips parted and she honestly couldn't remember her name.

"What the hell happened last night?" It spilled from her mouth before she could catch it and Quinn's smile faded a bit, and she rooled win hazel eyes.

"You were out with Santana, and she let you drink too much. You'd think that she'd be more responsible at 27, but-"

"20...27?" Last time she checked, her and Santana were both around 18 years old.

"She acts like she's still 16, but yes, we're all 27," Quinn smiled at the brunette, kissing her cheek, making the skin there turn red. "Except you, your 26, cause your the smallest."

"I don't appreciate the height jokes Quinn Fabray!" Rachel blushed in fustartion (And her cheek still tingled) that even now, Quinn freaking Fabray could still mock her short stature. Yelling backfired, for her head was still pounding and she groaned. Quinn kissed her temple, and stroked her cheek.

"Why don't you go take something for that hangover, and I'll go feed Harmony." Quinn stepped out of bed in only her bra and panties. Rachel was momentarilly distracted, before her mind back tracked.

"Harmony?" Rachel wondered if they had a pet or something. Quinn slipped on an oversized shirt, as Rachel wondered if maybe she owned a dog, or possibly a cat. Her fathers never let her-

"Yeah, you know, our daughter you missed the Tony awards for?" Rachel didn't know whether to be happy she was Tony nominated, or shocked that she had a baby with Quinn Fabray. What was going on with the world? She was seriously going to stop drinking.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Santana, the alcohol is going to your brain." Quinn rolled her eyes thinking of her friend. "Call her and ask her if we're still on for lunchtime and meet me in the nursery, just in case your daughter has a diva fit."

"But...phone?" Rachel was having a breakdown. Yet Quinn seemed to find it more endearing than concerning and another kiss was planted on the shellshocked brunette's face.

"On the dresser," Quinn whispered against her lips, making Rachel's stomach tingle in ways that made all this seem even more real.

None of this was adding up. Sure, she was looking forward to being closer to Quinn, now that highschool and all the other pressures of Lima were gone, but this was...this was way too much progress in so little time. And the way that Quinn's hazel eyes looked at her with such intensity, so much love that looked so foreign to the former HBIC was just so familiar. It's the same way Santana looks at Brittany.

The same way she used to look at Finn.

"I love you." She smiled as she scampered out of the room before Rachel could even reply. Not that she could even say much. Quinn fucking Fabray just told her she loved her. Rachel laid there for a good two minutes before she made her way to the bathroom. She noticed she still had on the same clothes from the night before on as she opened the big white door to the bathroom. It was as big and spacious as the bedroom was. Atleast she had been doing well for herself in this...universe.

"Dear god." Rachel looked up, only to see an older her in the mirror. The olde her looked exactly as she did now, but with a few worry lines, and a few more inches of height on her. She had also opted out on the Berry bangs.

"Please tell me this isn't real and its just gods way of telling me that I should stop drinking with Santana Lopez."

"I actually just went out with her last night, which I haven't really done since back when we had relations," Older Rachel seemed to contemplate that for a moment, while little Rachel's eyes went wide.

"I had _sex_ with Santana Lopez?"

* * *

**Isn't that the perfect place to stop? Please do note that this is a a Faberry story, despite the Pezberry I place in here. It's actually very important to the story line. Plus I've always had a teeny little place in my heart for Pezberry :P**

**Next chapter will have more future stuff, and a small Kurt appearance (Don't worry, he'll be around more later) and other characters will soon make their appearances as well. Plus the chapters will be longer, this was just so you could get a feel for the story.**

**So, please review and tell me whatever I did wrong. I find it healthy to vent your feelings. But seriously, any thoughts, suggestions, whatever, don't hesistate to tell me. **

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review. **


	2. Stuble

**A/N: Hello there people who are following favoriting and reviewing this story. I'm gonna take a collective moment to just thank you all who have given my novie little story attempt a fighting chance. So, a moment of silence for you all...**

**...**

**Ok? I'd like to hope you all feel special.**

**WARNING SPOILER/RANT:**

**So, I watched the most recent Glee episode...it was interesting? I mean, honestly, I had no words. I'm a Faberry shipper till death, but Quinntana is kinda hot...or maybe that's just me xD Atleast Quinn is open to girls now (Although I've known she was gay since like episode one), so maybe by like season 5 (Or more -_-) we'll possibly get Faberry? Finchel? I have no words. None at all, that haven't already been said (I hated it). I think Santana might've fucked the bad luck out of Quinn and it somehow got to Rachel (Why were they all in rooms so close together? It was like a Glee orgy) I'm glad Tina got her shit together, cause her and Blaine were just getting creepy. "You vapor-raped my ex boyfriend?!"-Best line of the episode. Brody's a whore. **

**END SPOILER **

**Anywhore, (Now that I'm done with my little rant) this chapter is longer as I promised, and will have the first few of many appearances of the Glee Club of the future. I'd written most of this while listening to Elvis with my Grandma, (Lady loves herself some of the king), if that helps to like...set the mood or something. Although it is ironic, listening to classics while writing a future story. Hmm...the Elvis was cool (I'm quite fond of In the Ghetto), so its all good.**

** I'm no good at these things, so just go read me trying to be a good writer down there. **

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Dear god." Rachel looked up, only to see an older her in the mirror. The older her looked exactly as she did now, but with a few worry lines, and a few more inches of height on her. She had also opted out on the Berry bangs._

_"Please tell me this isn't real and its just gods way of telling me that I should stop drinking with Santana Lopez."_

_"I actually just went out with her last night, which I haven't really done since back when we had relations," Older Rachel seemed to contemplate that for a moment, while little Rachel's eyes went wide._

_"I had_ sex _with Santana Lopez?"_

**Chapter 2-Stuble **

"I don't know what I saw in her," The older Rachel frowned, while young Rachel's mouth hadn't shut yet, "Especially with that damn Mexican third eye! I told her not to mess with Brittany's time machine-"

"Time machine? Is Santana ok?" Rachel was spewing out words of worry. She had forgotten about where _her_ Santana (...ew) was, after her time with Older Quinn.

"Obviously, she's alive, although she's very lucky at this point," Rachel played with the hovering screen until an older looking Santana popped image floated above the phone screen, as if it were some kind of important message from a spy movie. The women looked as she always has, with that look that said she could destroy you if you keep eye contact.

"Please tell me why I woke up next together another me?" Santana seeemed oddly calm, compared to the look of bewilderment on her older self's face. Past Rachel noticed that Santana's home was decorated just as well as this one. A nice King sized bed with a yellow comforter (Rachel assumed Brittany's love for ducks carried into her adult life) and the walls were also a soft yellowish color. Younger Rachel noticed that Santana seemed less of a morning person then she used to be, from the way she rolled her eyes as she sipped on coffee.

"-You messed with Brittany's machine, and sent her here from the past!" Future Rachel huffed (how long had little Rachel zoned out?) and Santana rolled her eyes at the outburst. "Did you not pay attention when she explained it?"

"My wife has a nice ass Berry. You know damn well you don't look Quinnefer in the eyes when she talks." Santana gave a satisfied smile when both Rachel's gasped.

"Dear god I'm like a testosterone filled teenage boy..." Young Rachel made her presence known to the older Santana whose eyes went wide. Not soon after her smirk was back in place as she gave her a once over.

"Is that mini you? Damn, I forgot how hot you were back then," Santana winked at young Rachel, making her blush. "I knew I fucked you for a reason."

"Santana, must you be so crass?" Mini Rachel was frozen where she sat.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy my Snixxx three finger–"

"Rachel honey are you ok–..." Quinn looked on with a bewildered expression. You'd think she'd be used to this..."Do I want to know?"

"Hey Quinnef, how's my god daughter?"

"Cranky, which is why her mother needs to come help so we can be ready in time for lunch."

"But I was telling a story!" Santana whined, and the Older Rachel quickly tried to act.

"Santana, I don't–"

"Its Quinne's favorite! I was telling mini Berry about when we used to fu–"

"You were talking about your sexcapades?" Quinn looked almost livid at that. Young Rachel had seen that look on Quinn before, back when she was gonna marry—oh...oh. "Rachel Barbara Fabray, if you don't sign off right now..."

"Gotta go, my wifey needs help with breakfast and Sugar!" Santana gave a quick wave, as she signed off. Even she knew when to quit when it came to scary Quinn.

"Quinn, I―you–" Rachel watched herself get pulled by the collar of her shirt into a possesive kiss. Quinn Fabray was a lot more handsy than people gave her credit-...was that tongue? Oh god she's moaning. "You are mine. Not Santana's. Not Finn's. Not that Brody kid's. Mine."

Quinn left her _wife_ (it was still weird to even think that word) speechless, as she whipped her mouth and then composed herself. Hazel eyes twinkled as she winked at her, before making her way towards the door.

"Come on, I want you to meet your daughter."

* * *

The walls were a reddish color with gold stars on them. The carpet was soft and smooth on her feet and toys were scattered among the room. A crib sat in the corner, a star filled mobile above. In it, the top of a tiny little head could be seen, that had Rachel's eyes watering. So, she diverted her eyes, looking at the pictures above the tiny little red crib, (that wasn't even touching the ground, she realized), of the baby from birth until now. The tiny girl was held in Quinn's—who looked tired and sweaty, but still managed to smile and glow—arms, little tufts of black hair on her head and herself in a very pretty green dress (Rachel briefly hummed in question as to why), and some other blonde woman with kind looking blue eyes, all surrounding the hospital bed. Their were so many pictures of the baby—_her_ baby—so neatly placed around the crib that she figured adult her was responsible.

"I'm the one that wanted so many pictures." Quinn broke the silence, making Rachel shift where she stood, still so close to the door way, "I didn't wanna forget a single moment with my child. I didn't want it to be like it is with Beth." Rachel could see the scars were still there from the Quinn of her time. It seemed no matter how bright her future was, Quinn couldn't escape the pain of giving her daughter up; speaking of which...

"Do you still...?" Rachel blurted, unable to finish, from the way that the blonde's eyebrow shot up, edging her on. "You don't have to answer that, its none of my business. Although I'm your wife so technically it is, but then again I'm from the past so I don't think-"

"Rachel. "Her voice was sharp enough to make the younger girl stop, and it came from her mouth with ease, as if Quinn had become accustomed to Rachel Berry rants. They were married, of course she's used to it, Rachel internally rolled her eyes and tried to speak.

"Sorry, I-"

"Tend to ramble, I know," She looked so intensely at Rachel and it made her insides flutter. "Its something I've always loved bout you." It seemed as if this day just got better and better. Of course everything that Head Cheerio Quinn had hated and ridiculed her for were some of the things that she now claimed to love. Quinn sensed the apprehension in her eyes, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Always?" It was answered with a nod, signaling the end of this conversation. At least for now, it seemed.

"To answer your question, yes I do still see Beth on occasion. She's almost in middle school," Quinn had a sad smile, thinking of her daughter. "Puck and I visit when we can, just as you still have contact with your mother." Quinn spoke as she walked towards the crib, drawing little Rachel towards the little home that held the sleeping child. Rachel's breath caught as Quinn—oh, so tenderly—reached for the little girl.

Immediately, tiny whimpers left even smaller, soft looking lips, that were quickly shushed by a smiling Quinn. Briliant blue eyes popped open, as the girl squirmed around in her star covered footie pajamas, the year old child giving a tiny toothless giggle as her mother cooed at her. Rachel held the sight in with her pulse racing, blood pumping, and heart melting. Quinn's hazel eyes looked to her with complete and udder happiness.

"So...that's my daughter?" It was all the singer could croak out, as she wiped at her eyes—she hadn't even realized she was crying—with a trembling smile.

"Harmony Oliver Fabray-Berry." Quinn stroked her soft looking face, bright blue eyes looking up in curiosity. It made Rachel's heart swell. She had a daughter. "Oliver is your Co-star in Wicked. She was the one who helped me while I was in labor." That explained the other blonde girl, who must've been Glinda.

"Where was I?" Rachel was curious as to why her and this Oliver person looked so poised and well dressed, while Quinn was giving birth.

"About to go accept your second Tony, but you rushed out of the building into traffic to be at my side."

"You make it sound so glamorous." Older Rachel made her way into the room, standing next to her wife, and her younger self, who stood in shock and elation at knowing that she had achieved her goal of winning a Tony (While her wife was in labor, at that) and her dream coming true.

"It felt that way." Quinn smiled at the older brunette, watching as future Rachel kissed her daughter's head, oh so gingerly.

"I love you."

"I love you more jukebox."

This whole thing was still so weird, the way the two women in front her—cause really, that's what they were, two grown women, whom Rachel has just met—were so affectionate that in a way it was scary. It made her heart beat speed up and her palms sweat, as she watched them share a sweet kiss, reserved for two people who were hopelessly in love. It was nothing she'd ever had with Finn, and Brody never even came close. Not even that (apparently not just one time only) kiss with Santana gave her this feeling.

"You wanna hold her?" Her own voice rang clear through her scrambled thoughts, and a blush covered her cheeks, along with a look of uncertainty.

"I-I don't know, I mean, she is my daughter. Everything is happening so fast," Rachel looked at those bright eyes and heard the soft cooing of little Harmony and melted. "Ok, let me hold her."

"Careful, she's been a bit fussy." Quinn warned her as she slowly handed the little human to the girl. Rachel felt like she was simply just a girl―she _is_ just a girl, still. She was barely through her first year of college, now here she is, holding her daughter. She felt so ironically small, having the smiling girl with the most radiant eyes that clashed so perfectly with her dark hair; she can't say that any performance has ever made her feel this..._complete_.

"She's so...perfect."

"She's our little diva in training." Rachel proudly stated and Harmony let out a tiny giggle of agreement.

"I don't understand why Santana's child is so calm. Our genes should have created a well mannered little being."

"Wait until Sugar hits the teen years," Quinn and little Rachel shuddered at the thought of a teenage Santana spawn. Until something clicked within Rachel's mind.

"Wait, Harmony and Sugar?" Rachel said it slowly as she thought of the ditzy girl with 'Aspergers' and the superlatively talented girl who had her ugly crying with Kurt in rain. She looked at the baby once more, "Is she really the Gerber baby?"

"Well Brittany has a time machine and my guess is that they'll get curious. I imagine it'll be Sugar's doing." Quinn shrugged, for she has known Sugar since birth and briefly as a teenager. The girl was destined for trouble.

"And she is in fact featured in the commer–"

"How could you let our daughter travel through time with Santana's and be so calm?" Rachel's eyes went wide at the thought of the precious little child in her arms traveling through the space time continuum without parental supervision. Where did she go wrong?

"We lived through it. We know that they don't end up getting hurt." Quinn placed a hand on the mini diva's shoulder, to hopefully calm her down, before she got started.

"Still, think of all the possibilities! If something goes wrong with fate, she gets sick without me being there..."

"Was I really that bad?" Future Rachel asked her wife, watching on as she ranted and Harmony giggled at her.

"You still are."

* * *

The rest of the house was just as big as the rest of the rooms made it seem. Despite the size, it was still warm. It felt like a place past Rachel could one day call home. And she will.

"This is our living room." Quinn showed the brunette the wide space with a white couch in the center, fireplace and of course a big tv. Rachel noticed the lack of cords and gaming systems and the future thing seemed even more real. Rachel took notice of the fact that the room was actually more spacey then anything. Just a simple, soft looking tan couch, coffee table, a few plants (she specifically took notice that there were gardenias) and a tiny desk with a little panel that looked similar to the 'phone' that future Santana had used to call them, and then finally a nice sleek flat screen TV sat simply in the center upon the light colored walls.

"Our kitchen is through that hallway, which I love." Quinn added, pointing to the door way that lead to a wooden floored hallway.

"She would've been a prodigy stepford wife." Older Rachel quirked, giving her past self a wink.

"Keep that up and you'll be making your own dinner after your all day rehearsals."

"I only kid, darling. You know I love your vegan meals."

"And I love you, superstar," Quinn kissed her lips and Rachel blushed for the nth time today. The older women were so affectionate, it was sickening yet adorable. Past Rachel wondered what _her_ Quinn would think of this. The two women had broken apart, watching mini Rachel look around the room in thought. Quinn smiled endearingly at the fidgeting women next to her, knowing the silence was killing her.

"Go ahead, show her."

"Yay! Mini me, follow me!" Rachel grabbed her younger self's arm and tugged her down long hallway, which was simply filled with a few pictures here and there.

"Where are we going?" Mini Rachel rubbed at her wrist as soon as she was free, standing in front of a very impressive door. It was a dark brown color and it held a very big gold star on it, that simply read _'Rachel & Quinn Berry-Fabray' _in big, cursive-like letters. It was quite cute actually, and little Rachel gave it an approving hum.

"Ok, mini me, prepared to be dazzled, by..." She paused for dramatic effect, hand on the door knob, a determined smirk on her lips. Rachel was happy to know she wouldn't change very much. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal—"My office!"

"Holy..." The brunette girl felt like she could cry. Seeing the platinum albums on the wall, Emmeys and Oscars (that were both Rachel's and Quinn's respectively) and pictures, articles all scattered around the room. Rachel almost cried at the double Tonys.

"This is so..." The little diva was speechless, as she ran her excited hands over the shiny Tony that was rightfully (_finally_) hers.

"Wanna know what my favorite part of this is?"

"The Tony for playing Maria?"

"Nope, but very close...close your eyes," Rachel eagerly shut her eyes, giving a tiny squeal of anticipation, moving forward as her future self gently nudged her forward, "Ok...These two," Rachel's eyes popped open in shock at the two documents on the wall, side by side. The first was a page filled with the wedding vows that the two wives had shared with each other. The second was a birth certificate, her daughter's birth certificate with a little foot print in the corner, that made her feel...tingly inside.

"So...everything really works out?"

"These were the happiest two days of my life."

"Finn wasn't everything...was he?" It was the first time she had breached the subject of her recent ex boyfriend, and she noticed how aloof her older self seemed to be. She simply scoffed at the mention of his name.

"Maybe to you," She gave her a quick apologetic smile, "Now he's a—excuse my language, _dumbass_ who needs to manage his money. Not that hanging around Noah helps with that." She smiled at her, towards the end of her mini rant, thinking of her long time Jewish friend.

"You stayed friends?" Rachel felt a tiny glimmer of hope at that; knowing that she'd at least get to have some type of relationship with Finn. She really did miss him.

"We're both in the business...well were." Rachel deadpanned, walking over to her desk and grabbing an old Rolling Stone magazine that held Finn, Puck and some other men that mini Rachel didn't know. "He owns a string of car dealerships now," Future Rachel continued, "After he quit playing drums with, _'The Plumbers'_."

"He joined a band?" Rachel pondered how that ended up coming together, with Finn currently (or, rather previously...this future thing was confusing) still stuck in Lima, helping the new Glee Club.

"With Noah Puckerman. God knows they were successful, but they quit for their own reasons."

"I'm guessing Noah wanted Beth?"

"And Finn has always loved his cars."

"Don't I know it."

"Can I not walk into a room without you talking bout your sexcapedes?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, now casually dressed in jeans and grey sweater.

"She was just asking me a few questions and you know it, Fabray."

"That's Berry-Fabray to you." Quinn flirted (yes, apparently they still flirted, even though they were already married...Rachel internally groaned) poking her wife in the chest. Rachel grabbed her hand and pecked her lips.

"How's my little Harmony?"

"She's in the kitchen with Kurt, who I'm sure will have a field day with this." Mini Rachel's ears perked at the thought of seeing her best gay. She never asked how Kurt was getting along, and if he and Blaine ended up ok, or if he was doing terrible and living on the streets...

"Think we can sneak out, if she gets dressed quick?" Rachel asked, taking notice to the look in her younger self's eyes.

"Well, I need to find her some clothes but since you both look the same size, that shouldn't be hard...plus we know how excitable you are and when she sees outside things might get-"

"Excuse me, but I believe I can hold my emotions in just fine thank you." Rachel huffed, her arms crossed, already standing in the doorway. Quinn raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Alright so just follow me through here and stay as far away from the kitchen as possible." The blonde led her back down the previous hallway, where they assed by the kitchen and she caught site of Harmony giggling in her high chair while Kurt attempted to feed her.

"Come on little one, just one bite for uncle Kurt..." He begged the ever happy year old girl.

"Is that Kurt?" Rachel took notice to his attire. The boy—man (this was so...odd) was extremely dressed down, with a simple black V-neck that looked old and worn with dark ripped jeans. He had a bit of stubble on his face as well. What was with the future?

"Mhmm, he's going through a masculine phase."

"The stuble actually works on him though."

"Its still weird. Now lets get you dressed."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Ok, I'm done now. So, I'm wondering, would anyone like to see Santana's point of view from her end, or should I jut skip straight to lunch? (Santana would be in it anyway, and I'll do a mini re-cap of her end of things). Plus the lunch is when most of the, um...shit hits the fan so to speak. I don't really know how long I want to make this yet, either...it shouldn't be too long though (probably less than 10 or 11 chapters) I think I know what I wanna do, but if anyone wants me to do other wise then don't hesitate to tell me, ok? Ok. **

**Also again don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Don't worry about my feelings, I'm a big girl.**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review...or I'll like, cry or something.**


End file.
